


Carlos De Vil:Life's surprises

by JaylosForever



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sucide, Child Abuse, Dark, Evil Parents, Fluff, M/M, Mainly jaylos, Teen love, Trigger Warnings, but referenced malvie, first fanfic, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extended vision of my English assessment I did and is inspired by one step at a time by the_speed_reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos De Vil:Life's surprises

Carlos de Vil was three years old when his mother delivered him his first dose of abuse;it is event that will be forever engraved into his memory...

He remembers everything: The sight of his silky, crimson blood staining his "new" jacket, the multitude of black bruises littered over his body-they lingered for weeks after, the smell of the polluted isle air burning his nose, the disgusting, coppery taste of blood within his aching mouth. He will never forget the action of Cruella slamming her bony yet powerful fist into his jaw shattering his bone and his heart. Her fist collided with Carlos' chiselled jawline repeatedly each time punctuated with degrading insults-the words "meaningless", "stupid" and "irreverent" carved into his soul-a crackle of lightening;a howl and gust of wind and rain. As Carlos lay thoroughly drenched in the ominous alleyway, he had never felt as unwanted, unloved and uncared for as he did on that endless stormy night, however this was just the start of his life of abuse...

Seven years later at the age of ten, a scraggy Carlos stumbled helplessly into Jafar's rowdy, riotous shop after being beaten mercilessly for the fourth time this week-it was only Tuesday. Carlos desperately searched the shelves hoping to steal one piece of glistening jewellery thrown away carelessly by Auradon like it had no value. A diamond encrusted ring. A necklace that reflects the shimmering sun. Anything. Anything that would gain his mothers approval. He roamed absentminded around the narrow, crowdy shop pickpocketing what he could get his scrawny, skeletal hands on when he abruptly crashed into somebody's muscular, tanned chest. He fell to the floor rather ungraciously while numerous jewels dispersed along with him, the boy and Carlos mirrored the "deer-in-the-headlights" look. Carlos vaguely recalls an enraged Jafar yelling and a loathsome discussion swiftly consuming the confined room as Carlos scrambled to his feet, yet all he remembers hearing was his heart beating rapidly in his sensitive eardrums, his breathing becoming ragged and the paralysing pain shooting up his right leg due to his punishment earlier.

When the mysterious male cornered him in the same tortuous alleyway, that haunts him in his nightmares; the one his mother first abused him in, Carlos' heart raced at an abnormal speed, his palms rained with sweat, the familiar poisonous stench filled his nose. He analysed the boy before him and identified him as Jay, Son of Jafar;Jay did the same with Carlos and immediately his expression shifted to one of sympathy. 

"Aren't you Cruella's son?" Jay gently asked so he didn't alarm Carlos.  
Carlos looked at Jay guilty through wet lashes and nodded sheepishly suddenly breaking eye contact.  
"I know what your mother does to you, I just wanted to say-"  
"Don't. Say. Anything." Carlos interrupted bitterly.  
"Listen I know what it's like-" Jay started staying calm for the sake of both of them.  
"You have no idea what it is like so don't act like you do. You have no idea what it is like to live with that vile woman. You have no idea how many times I have come close to death because of that thing." Carlos became quiet nearing the end of his rant. Jay was truly shocked at the outburst that exploded from deep within Carlos, but didn't judge him for it because he really understood the situation Carlos was going through as he himself was experiencing abuse.  
"What did you take from Jafars shop?" Jays voice became more stern like it always did when discussing business. Carlos reluctantly unfolded his pockets to reveal the jewels he had stolen twenty minutes ago, yet it feels like a lifetime.  
"Could I have them back? Please." Jays voice forced out. Carlos handed the jewellery over watching his free one day of no abuse pass slip right through his fingers. Jay sensed the youngers pain when he returned the second-hand jewels to him. Jay immediately latched one skilled hand around his lamp necklace and the other around his signature, blood red beanie removing them and placing them on Carlos the way he would himself.  
"Give Cruella this," He said handing Carlos a pearl necklace he possessed earlier that day when "working","But keep my beanie and necklace for protection-no one will mess will you are wearing them." An automatic smile worked its way onto both of the duos faces.  
"I- I don't know what to say-" Carlos stuttered.  
"Don't. Say. Anything." Jay said lightly mocking Carlos. Surprisingly, Carlos laughed and launched at Jay swallowing his upper body in a koala hug which Jay eagerly returned.  
"Thank you." Carlos whispered giving Jay a warming feeling in his chest.

Carlos calmly walked to Hell Hall reciting the unforgettable experience he just had while stuffing Jays beanie into his pocket and hiding his necklace under his shirt;out of his mother sight. Carlos walked into his house and was hit with a cloud of smoke signalling Cruella was home. He presented the pearl necklace to her before running up to his "room" to start on his chore list that had somehow gotten longer(I wonder how.) 

The next day, Carlos spotted Jays long hair and tall frame at the marketplace. He began to smile until Jay whipped around revealing a black and purple hue under his eye contrasting to his usually tanned skin toned that has paled a little and irritated rope burns around his wrists. Jay caught Carlos' horrified glare and replied with a weak, vulnerable smile and mouthing "Don't worry.", yet the sadness in his hazel eyes never ceased;however Carlos' neutral facade did.

Eventually the memory of Jafars shop and Cruellas deadly beating faded: The smell of stale bread and mud-like coffee. Faded. The sound of entrepreneurs screeching like wet tires for people to buy overpriced Auradon leftovers. Faded. The feel of the bitter wind pricking and pinching at his fair skin. Faded. The blur of villains and descendants rushing around Jafars shop and the marketplace searching, begging, pleading for a bargain. Faded. Although all encounters with Jay were extremely vivid.

At the age of eleven, people in his science tried pushing Carlos around while he was under Jays protection-as they learned that was a fatal mistake... One ordinary day at school became one Carlos would never forget.

As Carlos walked into his Science class which he thankfully shared with Jay,(Carlos moved up a few grades so he was the youngest in every class, yet the smartest) he noticed that the Gaston twins were sitting at his desk and instantly tensed up. He continued to trudge over to his damaged table when somebody sitting nearby tripped Carlos up fully intending for him and his books to go sprawling across the room.

"Looks like he is the weakest twerp in this lousy school." Gaston Jr commented.  
"He can't even walk to his desk without tripping, he's such an idiot." Another immature person shouted from across the room making the class erupt into laughter;Carlos' blood boiled. A single tear escaped and splashed onto his textbook.  
"Ha what a crybaby, do you want your mommy?" The other Gaston twin joined in on the fun.  
"You're just a-"  
"He's just a what!" A familiar voice echoed across the tarnished walls. Silence fell upon the students. Jay stormed towards the Gaston twins animosity fuelling his movements.  
"I said 'He's just a WHAT!" Jays voice boomed, Carlos was thankful for the back-up, but Jay was even scaring him a little.  
"ANSWER ME!" He demanded.  
"I-I-I was g-going to say," Gaston Jr hesitated, " Carlos i-is a good for n-nothing l-lowlife." He covered his face with shaking arms. Crunch! In a instant, Gaston Jr joined Carlos on the floor cradling his nose and blood flowing freely down his face.  
"Now does anybody have anything to say or want to join Gaston on the floor?" Jay questioned unrealistically calm for somebody who has just broke someone's nose. The class stayed eerily quiet.  
"That's what I thought," Jay focuses his attention to Carlos now and reached out his arm and gestured for Carlos to take it."You okay C." Carlos nodded not trusting his words and began walking out of the class with Jay following close behind.

When Carlos found a deserted building nearby he swiftly sat down and let his tears be ripped from his eyes leaving a burning trail down his freckled skin. It torn Jays heart to see his best friend like this so he joined him on the floor and pulled Carlos in for a hug since he wasn't good with words, but rather with actions. Carlos practically curled up into the elders arms allowing himself into Jays comfort. They sat like that for the remainder of the school day-Carlos wrapped up in Jays arms;Jay drawing soothing patterns onto Carlos' skin like a secret promise to always be there.

It was the day of Carlos de Vil's thirteenth birthday when he tries to commit suicide. Carlos had spent the majority of his night in Cruella de Vil's infamous fur closet riddled with mouse and bear traps, razor-edged blades everything that would harm or kill anything that went near Cruellas precious fur coats;her lifetime of mischievous schemes and villainous crimes-her only reminder of her dark, unsuccessful past life. He luckily escaped through the huge, deteriorated, wooden door on the other side mostly scathed and was greeted by Cruellas Cheshire Cat smile as she witnessed the condition of her son. Carlos was unnerved by this sight. A menacing shriek echoed across the crumbling walls of Hell Hall, he tasted a frequent bitterness within the base of his throat-a sign he was about to cry, although this weakness can be exploited. The only person to see Carlos cry was Jay because he cared for and supported Carlos, but Carlos wouldn't give Cruella her victory of making Carlos cry she didn't deserve it. When Carlos was under Cruellas death glare Carlos instinctively ran far into the midnight sky with a bone chilling cackle following him.

Carlos managed to swipe to swipe a bottle of whiskey from Jafars shop while Jafar was preoccupied with business and Jay was distracted talking to two girls:one blue haired;the other purple, and continued to sprint to his destination whiskey in one hand and his blade in the other. 

Upon reaching the tallest tower in the isle, Carlos stared at Auradon. Longing. Carlos continued to stare while downing the half empty bottle enjoying the alcoholic burn it gave him. He repeated his rhythm until he became lightheaded and tipsy. Carlos grabbed at the knife resting by his leg and glared at the offending weapon with a blank stare. The wind sung loudly around him, thunder snapped within the barrier while fireworks exploded in Auradon-the two forces battling for dominance. 

The need to obtain relief overwhelmed his senses, he drove the steel blade into his veins piercing them like a tube. Instantly red, satin flowed out and splashed down onto the path below him. Carlos felt his eyelids start to become heavy;his freckles draining of their natural colour-his skin paler like the tips of his hair;his vision became blurred and the vibrant fireworks and flashing lights faded to grey;his blood ran cold;he could hear his pulse slowing in his ears. The everything erupted into darkness.

Carlos awoke two days later cleaned, bandaged and cradled in Jays arms once again. He stirred as he was finally coming to, he heard Jay gasp and felt himself being pulled further into Jays chest.

"Why would you do that you are so stupid." Jay sobbed still clinging onto Carlos like if he let go he would lose him.  
"I-I'm sorry Jay I...I didn't do it to hurt you I just- I don't know." Carlos did know he just didn't want Jay to know. Jay knew Carlos was lying because his eyes never stayed in one place for too long.  
"Please don't lie to me, C!" Jay screamed regretting it afterwards when he saw Carlos physically flinch.  
"Please," he started with a gentle more vulnerable voice, Carlos' heart shattered into billions of pieces as he's never seen Jay this open with his emotions,"Please just tell me why you would do such a ridiculous thing to yourself." Jay could feel his cheeks becoming wet, but he needed this confession from Carlos.  
"Nobody loves me, all my mother does is abuse me and it's all my fault. I figured if I killed myself then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this pain and hurt in my life. All I am is an irrelevant, stupid, meaningless kid who can't even kill himself even if he wanted to," Carlos couldn't stop himself from talking despite his reasons for attempted sucide sounding unbelievable to his own ears. "I didn't want to become a nuisance or a problem for you, so you could look after yourself instead of always tagging along with me to prevent my dumbass from getting killed if I was lucky-" Carlos was cut-off from his rant so an emotional Jay could speak.  
"Carlos you are the best person I have ever known. You're smart, funny, caring even when you don't have to be. Your mothers abuse is not your fault, Cruella is twisted in ways unimaginable-she stole 101 Dalmatians with the intent on making them into fur coats, nobody is rooting for that." Somehow Carlos found the strength to chuckle a little at Jays wording which encouraged Jay to continue. "If you had managed to commit sucide, I would have never forgave myself. I would have forever believed it was my fault for making you think you are being a nuisance or a problem to me when really, Carlos you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm a descendant of a villain;nothing good should ever happen to me." Jay took a deep breath to calm his nerves over what he was about to confess. "Carlos de Vil you are the most important person in my life...and I love you." Jay broke out into a grin as those three words were a conformation of what he was trying so desperately to hide and the stupidity of hiding it. Carlos was speechless and couldn't form coherent sentences, so he opted for leaning down and passionately capturing Jays lips in a sloppy, wet, yet somehow perfect kiss. When Jay kissed Carlos back with the widest smile ever they both swore they saw fireworks explode behind their closed eyes. Carlos had one firm grip on Jays leather waistcoat and the other tangled in Jays locks;Jay wrapped his arms tightly around Carlos afraid to let go. After serveral minutes they slowly forced themselves apart,but only millimetres away from each other, the need for oxygen and each other too strong.

"I love you too, Jay." Carlos proclaimed, breath ghosting along Jays puffy, red lips which turned upwards into a smile. Carlos remained seated in Jays lap for the remainder of the day kissing, hugging and talking to his boyfriend? Carlos didn't know what their relationship status is,but what he does know is he doesn't want this to end.

When Carlos was fifteen, he met Mal and Evie for the first time. He was reluctant at first, but Jays kisses convinced Carlos otherwise. Carlos wasn't discouraged by how sickeningly sweet and adorable Evie is Carlos was surprised however at how nice and accepting Mal was of Carlos that was probably due to Jay and Evie and them glaring daggers at Mal, but Carlos was happy for the acceptance. After Jay arranged for them to meet at the front of Jafars shop purely because everybody knew where it was, the villains trudged through the marketplace towards Jay and Carlos' secret hideout;Carlos sandwiched between Jay and Evie as Jay and Mal were protecting their other half by staying on the end. The scenes of that day merged into one, however none of the friends forgot how much fun and bonding they all did that day. Even Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, was proud to call Carlos,Jay and Evie her best friends rather than minions as her mother refered to them as.

One year later, the four villains were sent to live in Auradon. On the 30th of July 2015 Carlos was finally free of his mothers abuse;Jay was finally free of being Jafars slave because he was too lazy to go out and loot himself and Jafars occasional abuse;Mal was finally free of her mothers demands and expectations-wanting her daughter to grow up and become a ruthless villain like her;Evie was finally free of Evil Queens constant verbal abuse about how Evie was not "good enough" or "pretty enough" for her mothers standards;they are all finally free from the harsh brutal reality on the Isle of the Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. If you have any suggestions on what I could write please tell me and I will try my best to do so. Also if you have any advice for a naïve barely 14 year old who has no idea what to do when writing stories please leave a comment and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible and try and take your advice.


End file.
